BAND
by srbinsrbija
Summary: Not your typical iddi story.
1. Chapter 1

_BAND_

 _One Day a group of a lifetime friends form a band,not a rock band but something very different._


	2. Chapter 2

_BAND_

Logan-Hey sis,do you have a money.

Lindy-Why.

Logan-I need for a dope.

Lindy-No,we make a pact not to spend this money on a dope.

Jasmine-Don t be a bitch. Look we need a dope,what with a dope we usually do.

Lindy-We sell.

Jasmine-Correct. With my half of earned money what I always do.

Garett-You buy whole make up store.

Jasmine-Correct,i must look beautiful,where Is Delia.

 _Delia arrives_ WASSAP MOTHERFUCKERS.

Garett- Hello do you too.

Delia-Jasmine I bought you something, _Delia shows a really expensive shirt,_ thats for saving my life.

Jasmine-Thank you.

Delia-Thats all,just thank you.

Jasmine-What do you want else,I SAVED YOUR LIFE.

Delia-I want your half of dope selling money.

Garett and Logan-HOHOHOHO.

Lindy-No fucking way.

Jasmine-Wait.

Lindy-SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU.

We are not gonna do this stuff,we are family for fuck sake.

Garett-Tell them Lindy.

Lindy-Shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Next Day_

 _Whille Logan was slepping,Lindy wakes him up._

Lindy-Logan,some terrible shit had happened.

Logan-What now.

Lindy-Our dope has been selled to someone else.

Logan-What the fuck,how.

Lindy-I dont have a fucking idea.

Logan-lets go kill those bastards.

Lindy-No killing.

Logan-Well we must make a decision specially you,are we going all in or not.

Lindy-No killing.

 _At Restaurant Lindy and Logan are waiting for other to show up,first Garrett shows up._

Logan-Hey bro did you heard what the fuck happened.

Lindy-Someone steal our dope.

 _Garrett began to cry_ ,oh shit what we are done

Logan-Oh shut up you damn idiot,why you always cry when something goes wrong,when everything is okay you acting like a bravado.

 _Garrett still sobing,_ im scared.

Delia-Then why you joined us,this is aint fucking kindergarten.

 _Jasmine showes up all fancy-_ guys how do I look.

Logan-Great for a pimp,i know one,i gonna get you guys together.

Delia-He would be happy to fuck women like Jasmine.

Jasmine-Fuck both of you.

Lindy-Sit down scumbag. Someone stealed our dope.

Jasmine-My wardobe.

Delia-Lets kill them.

Logan-That was exactly my idea.

Lindy-NO KILLING,we trusted wrong person and we got fucked up.

Garrett-And our life is over.

Logan-Shut the fuck up.

Lindy-we must get a new plan to get cash,we are going to rob biggest bank in Chicago.

Logan-Finally something normal comes from your mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

_Next day_ _at the Bank,the band successfully robbed the bank and they took a bags full of money..They did that in middle of the night,They were thinking that no one saw them._

 _Next day_

Garrett-We are in deep shit.

Jasmine-Relax.

Garrett-Did you read news paper.

Jasmine-I only read fashion magazine.

Garrett-Someone saw a robbery.

Jasmine-You are fuckin kidding.

Garrett-No fuckin no.

Logan-Son of a fucking bitch,somebody saw us at the robbery.

Lindy-Guys,he saw a robbery,not a robbers.

Delia-Lindy,do us a favor and shut up.

Lindy-Why.

Delia-Shut up,understand that.

Logan-Lets kill that bastard.

Lindy-No killing.

 _At the police department_

 _Did we get a profiles of suspected people,yes,read the first one._

 _Lindy Watson-Calm,respectful but strong person,caught stealing at local shop back in 2012,she is on verge of great girl and bad girl._

 _Delia_ _Delfano Disrespecteful,geek,caught stealing on a various locations,as she grows up she is more strange._

 _Jasmine Kang -A fashionista,little of the hook,caught stealing._

 _ _Garrett_ Spenger - Two faced individual,caught stealing,when he was stealing eyewitness told that he acted like a maniac,but when he was arrested he cried and he was qouted saying,my life is over...  
_

Logan Watson-Crazy person,he was suspend from school for fighting,caught stealing.

ALL OF THEM ARE STILL UNDER 18.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lindy while waiting for rest of the Band to come,she saw Paul._

Lindy-Hey Paul how is your job at the bank.

Paul-Good,hey I saw a robbery last night.

Lindy-So you were that guy,who do you think it was

Paul-I did not see it clearly who it was

Lindy-What,were you doing there.

Paul-I forgot a phone.

 _Next day_

 _Garret,Jasmine,Delia,,Logan have a meeting without Lindy._

Logan-We must take a destiny in our own hands.

Garrett-What about Lindy.

Logan-She is a distraction,Jasmine do you listen.

Jasmine-Shut up,i must concentrate on my finger nails.

Logan-Fuck you.

Delia-Forget about her,what s the fucking plan.

Logan-I heard that Lindy had been in talks with Paul,you know that guy who began to work in bank,he was a eyewitness.

Delia-What now.

Logan-We gonna kill him.

Delia-Let The bloodshed BEGINS.

 _BAND RAISED GLASS AND MAKE A TOAST._


	6. Chapter 6

_At the police department_

 _Officer-What are gonna we do with suspects._

 _Policeman-We are gonna wait til they made a mistake._

 _It was raining,that night Paul was finishing his job at the bank,when Logan showed up with car._

Logan- Wanna come in,its raining.

Paul-Okay.

 _Instead of driving to Paul s house,Logan droved him to the old warehouse outside town._

Paul-Hey Logan.

Logan-We are home,L _ogan drags Paul to the warehouse. At the warehouse Paul saw all of the band members minus Lindy holding baseball bats._

Jasmine-Welcome to the party. _Jasmine swings bat across Paul s head,as blood_ _splatters from Paul s head to Jasmine s body,Jasmine began to cry._

Jasmine-You Son of a bitch,your blood ruined my wardrobe and make up.

 _The Band hanged Paul by hands and Paul wakes up_

Logan-Are you alive bitch.

Garrett-I think Jasmine fucked him up pretty good.

Delia-Why were you at he bank,maybe Lindy told you.I know she is a rat,she betrayed us.

Logan- Don t worry about her,i killed her.

Jasmine and Garrett-WHAT.

Logan-I sliced her throat by knife.

Jasmine-MOTHERFUCKER,FUCK OFF,YOU DAMN BITCH,YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT,ASSHOLE, _Delia shoots Jasmine in the arm._

Delia-Shut up.

Garrett-You people are not normal,i quit.

Delia-You are not going anywhere.

Jasmine-I m wounded,HELP ME.

 _Logan shoots Paul in the head._


	7. Chapter 7

_Blood splatters all over band s faces,Delia drops a bloodstained glasses and breaks them._

 _Delia pulls a gun and TARGET Jasmine,Logan pulls HIS GUN AND HE TARGETS Delia,Garret Targeted Logan,and Jasmine TARGETS Garrett. They were in the middle of a Mexican standoff. All of them screams MONEY IS MINE. And they pulled the trigger._

 _Garrett,Logan,Jasmine were dead,Delia was somehow alive,she was crawling to the bag full of money,as blood was coming out her head more and more..._


End file.
